


The French Mistake

by Tiger_Moran1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Because what kind of writer would I be if I didn't include some angst in a Supernatural fic?, Fluff, Lots of fluff actually, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Moran1/pseuds/Tiger_Moran1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to be invisible. He might have achieved it, too. But when a beautiful new boy with sparkling green eyes decides to look his way, Cas suddenly discovers that there is more to life than hiding in the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The French Mistake

The hallways were crowded, teeming with high schoolers. They laughed and fooled about, wanting to take up as much space as they could. But, unlike almost everyone else in this place - and possibly in the whole state -, Cas didn't want to take up space. Quite the opposite in fact; he wanted to be invisible. He didn't fool around with his friends - though that may have been because he didn't actually have any friends - and he wasn't popular, or chatty, or loud. He was Castiel; the odd, nerdy kid that everyone ignored.

Walking down the corridor was more difficult today than usual. There seemed to be more people littered around; And more people meant more chance of ridicule. And more eye contact. The idea had Cas practically hyperventilating.  
"Erm.. excuse me" He whispered to a small girl with shocking pink hair as he tried - and failed - to squeeze through the gap between her body and the lockers. When she didn't move, he tapped her lightly on the shoulder.  
"Excuse me" he repeated, raising his voice slightly. The girl turned to face him, eyes blazing.  
"What the fuck do you want. Faggot."  
It was less of a question than a warning. Cas took it. He looked at the ground and, cheeks flushed bright red with embarrassment, moved away. Cas didn't bother to offer an apology - he'd learned that in order to not be noticed, he should keep his head down and not speak unless it was necessary. So far, that was about the only wise decision he'd made.

Despite this small mishap, Cas was still the first one to make it to the French lab. Unsure of what to do with these precious few minutes of quiet, he made his way across the classroom where he assembled his belongings on the double-desk nearest the window. He already knew that nobody would sit beside him, but the larger desk gave him room to spread his books out and keep things organised; just the way he liked it. Besides, sitting next to someone would mean he'd have to talk. And share ideas. And risk ridicule.  
He shuddered at the thought; Maybe not having friends wasn't such a bad thing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mind if I sit?" Castiel heard a low, rumbling drawl and looked up with a start. To his right stood -or rather, towered- a boy Cas hadn't seen before. A tall boy with mesmerisingly sparkling green eyes. Cas glanced to his left uncertainly. There was nobody there that the boy could have been talking to - obviously. He turned his attention back to the boy, who was now looking at Cas with an amused smile on his face.

"I'm talking to you, sparky" The strange, beautiful boy raised his eyebrows.  
For some reason, Cas couldn't stop looking.  
"Uh.. sure" He finally stuttered. The boy's grin widened and he pulled a stool from underneath the desk, sitting down with a small sigh.  
"Great! Thanks."  
Cas managed a weak smile.

For ten minutes, the two boys worked in silence. But Cas was aware - painfully aware - of the boy's presence, and because of this he found it impossible to concentrate.

"I haven't seen you around before" He blurted almost without thinking.  
The boy's hand, previously moving across his translation, stopped. He lifted his head and cocked an eyebrow, eyeing Cas with curiosity that matched his own. "I just moved here from Kansas ."  
Cas nodded and stuck out his hand. "I'm Castiel."  
The boy took Cas' hand firmly in his own and shook it once. "Dean." He replied, smiling. "Dean Winchester."  
"Well, Dean, what brings you here all the way from Kansas?" Cas hadn't much experience of conversing with people his age, but he tried best he could to sound interested. Knowing him, though, it probably just sounded as if he was trying too hard.  
"My dad's job... We move around a lot. It's kind of the family business, I guess."  
"Oh, right." Cas swallowed. "Well, it isn't bad here... If you stay away from the jocks and scary leather-wearing biker guys."  
Dean raised his eyebrows, eyes glittering. "Oh yeah?" He grinned. Cas realised a moment too late that Dean was, in fact, wearing a scuffed leather jacket.  
"Shit-"  
"It's fine. I get it all the time."  
"I'm sorry."

Dean held up his hand. "Seriously, it's all good... Though-" He paused. "If you really feel that bad about it, I wouldn't mind a double-bacon cheeseburger after school." He drawled, leaning his elbow on the desk and letting his chin rest atop his fist. "I hear the diner downtown makes a mean one - with hotsauce" He added. His green eyes sparkled with something Cas couldn't recognise.  
Cas gaped. He could feel a blush creeping steadily across his face and uncertainty settling in his stomach, so he did the only thing he knew to do. He dug in his blazer pocket for his lunch money.  
When he pushed the ten dollar bill across the desk, Dean's eyes widened in surprise. He looked down at the money and back up at Cas, eyebrows furrowed.

"Compensation for my idiocy." Cas said by way of explanation, sounding miraculously more settled than he felt.

Dean's confused expression was instantly replaced with one of amusement. He picked up the bill and pressed it into Cas' palm.

"That's not what I meant" He said, a small grin playing at the corner of his mouth. "I want to get a burger. With you... Jeez, I'm asking you out, Sparky."

Cas was definitely blushing now.

"Why..?" He couldn't stop himself asking.  
"Because, Sparky, I think you're cute. And you owe me for your comment about my clothing choices" Despite his playful smile, Dean seemed sincere. Cas nodded. There was no point in trying to be nonchalant now.  
"Okay." He replied, finally daring to meet Dean's gaze. His grin had widened to show two rows of perfectly straight teeth. Cas almost swooned. Almost.  
"Right. Meet me in the parking lot after fifth period." Dean gave one last wink and turned back to his work as if the last ten minutes had never happened.

Cas smiled for the rest of the period.


End file.
